


The Journey (Discontinued)

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Grant and Candice's story has just begun. Follow them as they live their lives as a married couple.(This work is discontinued meaning the creator will no longer work on it, sorry!)





	1. Chapter 1

"Grant!!"  
"Yes, honey?"  
"Did you overuse the toothpaste again?!"  
"Ask the dogs. They're always in the bathroom."  
"Just get in here!"  
Grant pauses the movie he's watching and walks over to the master suite.  
The sink is a mess. Candice's makeup and accessories are all over the place. Just recently they started packing for their honeymoon. The plane leaves in a few hours and Candice still hasn't managed to get sorted out.

"I don't even want to know how all this happened," Grant says backing away.  
"Grant..please help me?" Candice says making her puppy face.  
Grant groans and walks back into the bathroom.  
"As my husband..you should always help your wife."  
"Who said that?" Grant says smirking.  
"I said it," Candice says smacking her husband.  
"Ouch!" Grant says retrieving from his wife's touch.

They start putting away her things and once their finished, Nora runs over to the suitcase and starts running all over it. 

"Nora!" Candice says swatting her away. Grant can't help but laugh at the scenario unfolding before his eyes. Candice doesn't find it funny and glares at him but then her serious attitude fades and she starts cracking up with Grant.

Carlos arrives minutes later, dog carriers in hand. Grant opens the door inviting his friend inside. The dogs run up to Carlos and start licking him. Candice smiles at the scene. The three catch up on things before Grant decides to start heading over to the airport. Candice agrees and takes her suitcase. 

When they get to the airport, the announcer calls put that their plane will be leaving in 40 minutes. They quickly get their tickets and wait in line to be checked by the security officers. As soon as they pass through the announcer again calls out that their pland would be leaving in 15 minutes. Luckily, the couple is now boarding the plane putting their luggage away.

They pick their seats in first class amd settle down. Candice looks at Grant and smiles.

"What?" Grant asks grinning.  
"I never thought that I'd marry a goofball like you. You know we almost missed the plane because of you?"  
"No, no, no. I think it was you this time," Grant says laughing.  
Candice smiles. "I always have to have my whole wardrobe with me.  
Grant rolls his eyes playfully. "Candi, we're only staying in Hawaii for a week."  
"Which is why I brought my whole wardrobe," Candice says chuckling. Just before she can kiss her husband, a flight attendant walks over to them asking if they want snacks. They both order chocolate. 

Candice tries again to kiss Grant before getting interrupted by the attendant. She has their chocolates in hand. They take it them both saying their thank yous. 

Candice checks if the cost is clear and finally gets the kiss she's wanted for a few minutes now. Grant kisses back.

The pilot orders the passengers to put on their seatbelts. After a few seconds the plane starts to move going faster and faster each passing second. 

Candice covers her ears. "I hate when my ears pop."  
Grant smiles replying, "I think it feels nice."

Candice looks at her husband as if she just caught him eating her leftovers. "Babe..you're weird."  
"And you love it," Grant says smirking. He leans in to kiss her before his ear pops. It's way more painful than his last experiences and hd can't help but let out a quiet whimper of discomfort. 

Candice rubs his back, trying to contain her laughter. "And here I thought my husband said ear popping feels nice."

Grant rolls his eyes. "We have a long journey ahead of us."  
Candice nods her head, "But we'll face it together."  
She takes his hand. "Together," Grant agrees.


	2. Aloha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Candice finally land In Hawaii after a long journey. Now to settle into their suite.

Candice had woken up to Grant taking pictures of her. She pretended to stay asleep for a few seconds more allowing Grant to get the better angles. 

He seems to be taking a snap because he says, "Woke up to one of my wives sleeping on this airport that happens to be flying to Hawaii."

Candice abruptly wakes up replying, "One of them?!"  
"I'm kidding!" Grant says laughing. He ends the snap kissing Candice lightly. 

Seconds later, the pilot announces that they'll be landing in a few minutes so everyone should put their seat belts back on.

Candice checks her messages, one recently coming from her Mom. "Wish you a save journey and tell Grant I said hi." Candice smiles at this, Grant asking what's up.

She answers, "The sky."  
Grant rolls his eyes and questions her more, "No, but for real..what's up?"  
"My mom just wished us a safe voyage and she told me to tell you she said hi."  
"Tell her I said hi. I think we're about to land."

Candice bounces up and down in her seat. "Why are you so excited?" Grant asks his wife.  
"What if I told you I've never been to Hawaii?"  
"Then I'd say your missing out on life. I won't spoil it but I will tell you this..their food is great."

The plane lands softly and people start getting up to retrieve their luggage from the storing area above them. Grant reaches for both of them, one of Candice's accessory bag falling on top of his head. Candice catches it before it hits the ground. Grant then hands his wife her suitcase as they start filing out of the plane.

Once they step out of the boarding area, a dancer hands them floral necklaces. The entertainer says, "Aloha!" before heading off to greet someone else.

"People here are really friendly, aren't they?" Candice says looking around the place. Grant nods his head leading her to the entrance so they can catch a taxi.

The taxi leads them to their private suite which includes a beach behind them. Candice is genuinely surprised and hugs Grant before running inside to get a grand tour of the place for herself.

Grant finds her laying on her backside in the master bedroom breathing in the oceanic scents. "This place is amazing." Candice says smiling that smile of hers.

"The dogs would've loved it here," Grant says acknowledging all the space. 

"Carlos can handle them. No need to worry."  
"I miss them."  
"I miss them too but this trip is about us, okay?"  
"Okay."

They unpack their things, Candice suggesting they go to the beach. 

"Maybe after we get a bite to eat because I'm hella hungry." Grant says rubbing his rumbling stomach.

Candice agrees, so they walk hand in hand to the nearest restaurant. 

Once they get their food, Candice starts mowing it down like she hasn't eaten in weeks. Grant just stares at her. "What, I'm hungry."

"It didn't look like it minutes ago," Grant says still looking astonished.

"I don't have to show that I'm hungry..besides this meat is really good!" Candice says grinning. 

They get back to the suite putting the leftovers in the fridge. "Can we go swimming now?" Candice asks with puppy eyes.

Grant raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want to swim on a full stomach?"

"I'm sure..what could possibly go wrong?" Candice says confident that nothing could happen at all. 

Once they reach the beach, Candice starts skipping towards the water. "Candi!"

She turns around. "Yeah, G?"  
Grant raises a bottle of sunscreen and Candice rolls her eyes but then starts smiling when she gets closer.

"You help me and I help you?" Grant suggests.  
Candice nods her head and starts applying suncreen to Grant's back. She then does his face and she smiles when she notices he's looking at her. She kisses him on the lips and he kisses back. She pulls away, Grant unsatisfied. "I still have to apply sunscreen on you, we can continue this" Candice points to his lips, "later."

Then Grant applies sunscreen on her. They finish and Candice pulls Grant over to the water. "C'mon, don't be a chicken. You can swim right?" Candice asks concern in her eyes.

Grant makes a 'pfft' sound. "Of course I can swim.."  
Now it's Candice's turn to raise an eyebrow. Grant looks down, "Just not that well." 

"I can teach you." Candice says.  
"Really it's-"  
Their in hip deep water when a wave knocks Grant out of balance. He falls on his bottom. Candice is laughing hysterically, "I should of recorded that!"  
Grant groans putting his hand up in hopes Candice would pull him back up. Candice pulls but Grant pulls harder making her fall right beside her. Grant starts laughing. "You should of saw your face!" 

Candice hits him on the shoulder. "Shut up.." she murmurs leaning in to kiss Grant. He glady obliges. He wraps her legs around his waist carrying her to shore. He puts her down on the towel. Candice cups his face letting her tongue take action emitting a groan from her partner. They continue this before a yelp emits from Grant. Candice pulls out looking Grant in the eyes.

He falls back and checks to see where he was pinched. Just below his calf, a cheeky crab has attached his claw with Grant's skin. Candice gently releases the crab from his leg and lets it go. Grant touches the area that was attacked and blood trickles from the wound. "We'll need that patched up.." Candice says grunting as she gets up. She helps her husband up and leads him to the house. 

After Candice finishes the task Grant suggests they watch a movie. Candice says yes plopping down on the couch. They pick a horror movie. Grant sits on the floor right underneath his wife. Candice plays with his hair through out the movie until she's too scared to sit on the couch alone. She moves onto the floor sitting in between Grant's legs. 

The movie ends and Candice is already asleep. Grant carries her bride style to the bedroom and tucks her in. He climbs into bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her. Grant has an obsession of keeping Candice warm. Her skin is always cold at night so he has the urge to smother her with as much body heat as he can offer. Candice stirs and turns to face Grant leaning into his touch. 

Later into the night, Grant can feel Candice tense up. He assumes she's having a bad dream so he kisses her on the forehead. She relaxes. Seconds later she whispers, "I don't know what I would do without you."  
"You'll never have to do anything without me."

"I love you, G."  
"I love you even more."  
"No..I do."  
"No, I do."  
"I love you to the-"  
"Go to bed, Candi."  
"Okay, love you."  
"Love you too."  
"Night."  
"Candice.."  
"Okay, okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this episode! Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment if you may..and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> One of the lines is from Liza Koshy so..yeah!


	3. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candicd gets a little lost and it's up to Grant to find out where she went.

Candice's eyes open as soon as the sun hits them. She tries moving but Grant's arms are draped over her petite frame. She goes under the blanket shuffling out of Grant's reach. He stirs but then relaxes. Candice heads to the bathroom taking a shower and putting on one of her sundresses. She heads to the kitchen and starts making breakfast. Grant still hasn't woken up even after she demolished her food.

She decides to check on him. She feels his head. Not hot. He's probably really tired, she thinks. So she decides to go exploring. "I'll bring back some island treats for him," Candice says. She puts on her sandals and sunglasses and takes her keys forgetting her phone on the island of the kitchen.

She heads over to the town centre looking for gift shops. She spots a man doing tricks with torches so she decides to watch. She claps when he finishes his act and moves on spotting a tiki bar. She orders a light drink and is on her way. She gets carried away by a crowd of people gathering at a stage. There's a performance going on. She ignores it still focused on her mission for souvenirs.

She spots a gift shop and almost runs inside, excited on what the building had for sale. She buys a hat that she thinks Grant would love and some chocolates. She pays for the items and walks out the store when a scrumptious smell hits her nostrils. She follows the scent which leads to a bakery. She orders a small cake. 

She walks out feeling very satisfied with her trip. She moves on, adventuring the lively island hoping to find something she'll enjoy.

Grant has finally woken up to a empty space beside him. He smiles, thinking Candice has surprised him with breakfast. He showers and then walks out into the kitchen to find Candice nowhere. He frowns then walking to the couch to find popcorn everywhere. He calls for a maid service and tries calling his wife. He hears her ringtone, he follows it hoping to find Candice but he doesn't. He finds her phone. He starts to panic. She could be on the beach, he thinks. So he trudges over there finding nothing but an empty beach. 

Where is she, he asks himself. He takes the map the landlord had given them on the first day and heads out to the town. 

Candice has found herself in an aquarium pointing out all the marine life to a empty figure beside her. She's missing Grant. She probably should of told him where she was headed. She starts heading back to the house hoping to find Grant slacking on the couch. She doesn't find him anywhere. "Grant? Grant, babe I'm back!" She hears rustling in the bedroom so she walks over there.

"Sorry, I-" Candice begins.   
"Aloha!" the maid says.  
"Oh, aloha! Have you seen my husband."  
"Oh..yes, yes. He went to town," the maid points.  
"Thank you so much!"

Candice starts heading back into town.

Grant searches all of the places Candice could've gone. The gift shop, public beach, bakery, and aquarium. He hasn't found her anywhere. Little did he know his wife was in the middle of the town.

Candice headed for the aquarium first. Grant had always had a thing for marine life. He wasn't there, so she headed for the gift shop. She thought she spotted her husband so she ran up to him saying. 

"I'm sorry for leaving..I-,"  
The man turns around. It's not Grant at all.  
"I think you got the wrong man."  
"Oh, I'm sorry.." Candice says backing away.  
"I could help you find him. The name's Connor," he reaches for Candice's hand.  
"I'm Candice, nice to meet you," Candice says taking his hand and shaking it.  
They start calling his name but nobody appears.  
"Maybe I could use your phone?" Candice suggests.  
"Oh. Yeah, right," Conner hands her the phone.   
"Thanks," Candice says before dialing the number.   
"Maybe we could talk some other time," Connor says putting a hand on Candice's arm. She recoils and steps back.  
"I'm married. I don't think my husband would like that," Candice says.  
"Oh. Sorry," Connor says putting his hands back in his pockets.   
The line finally picks up.  
"Who's this?" Grant's voice sounds ragged and concerned.   
Candice melts at the sound of his voice, eager to know she'd be reunited with him again.  
"Hello?" Grant says a little annoyance in his voice.  
"G?"  
Grant instantly knows who it is.   
"Candice! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you!?"  
"Grant, I'm okay. I'm just using someone's phone to call you. I'm in the town centre. Could you come get me?"  
"Yeah, yeah. It'll only take 5 minutes. Stay where you are."  
"Okay, love you."  
"Love you."  
He hangs up and Candice gives the phone back to Candice. 

"Thanks for letting me use your phone, I really appreciate it," Candice says smiling.

"No problem, always here to help," Connor says smiling. 

Grant finally arrives and Candice nearly runs to him. They hug, Connor being the third wheel. They break away and Candice introduces Connor to Grant.

"Grant, this is Connor. Connor, Grant."  
They shake hands. Grant thanks him for being nice to his wife. Grant takes Candice's hand and they start heading for the house.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Grant asks.  
Candice glances at her husband and instantly feels bad, "I'm sorry, G. I wanted to surprise you with some gifts."  
"You didn't have to, you being with me is already enough," Grant says smiling.  
"You cheesy romantic," Candice says laughing.  
"But you love it."  
"Yes," Candice presses a kiss to his lips, "I do."

Grant grins. They reach the house. "Relax on the beach?" Candice suggests. 

"If relaxing means swimming, I'm out."  
"Fine. You can watch me," Candice says smirking.

Grant sets up the area. He brings a book with him. Candice runs over to the water and Grant begins to read. Here and there Grant catches Candice thrashing about or diving for the fishes. 

15 minutes pass and Grant starts to get tired. He can't spot Candice anywhere so she calls for her and doesn't get a response. He puts his book down and starts heading for the water. He can't see her above surface so he dives down. He sees her, playing with the fish. He laughs but stops himself before he chokes to death. "Is my wife a fish whisperer," he thinks. 

He watches her for a few more seconds before coming up for air. He then dives back down and grabs Candice by the arm. She jumps feeling startled. She then relaxes when she sees the face of her so called 'attacker'. 

They resurface and Candice says, "I was talking to the fishies."

"Oh yeah? What did they say?" Grant says crossing his arms.

"Well..Carl said-"

"Yeah, time for bed."

They swim back to shore and Grant takes the towel and wraps it around Candice and him. They walk back to the house and eat dinner. They're too tired to do anything else so they head to bed. They can only hear the ocean waves crashing against the shore until Candice breaks the silence.

"Do you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"The ocean, G."  
"Mhm."  
"It's really relaxing."  
"Yeah."  
"Could we stay here forever?"  
"Mhm," Grant is already drifting away, sleep calling him back.  
"Grant?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you think about children?"  
"Mhm."  
"Grant, are you sleeping."  
"Mhm."  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, I love you."  
"I love you too, G."  
Candice snuggles closer to Grant and he drapes her arms around her, them both falling into their dream worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading this episode. I was in the mood to suddenly post another chapter cause I love this series so much. Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment if you may. And as always, I'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> (Go read my first edition, you'll understand things more, of course if you haven't seen it yet. Byeee!)


	4. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candice is trying to get attention but Grant doesn't seem to know how to cooperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead. Leave immediately if you can't handle it.

It's 11 a.m. and Grant is chilling in the living room watching Netflix when Candice walks in front of the TV.

"Grant.."  
He adjusts his body so he can see the TV.  
"Grant."  
He doesn't notice, and adjusts his body again.  
"Grant!"

"It almost worked."  
"What almost worked?"  
"If I payed no attention to you whatsoever you'd lose interest."  
Candice hits him on the shoulder.  
"Ow."  
"Grant. Could you please listen to me?" she asks sitting on the couch.

Grant takes her legs and puts them in her lap supporting her back. "What's up?"

"You know what is up..it's our honeymoon and we haven't 'messed' around once."

"Explain 'messing around', " Grant says smirking.

"No way am I explaining that to you..and you know what I mean!" Candice says rolling her eyes.

"Hmm..maybe later."

"Hmm..how bout now?" Candice asks.

"Mmm..how bout soon?"

"Or...now?" Candice asks in a sing song voice.

"Or now?" Grant finally agrees.

Grant slowly leans Candice onto the couch kissing her. She puts her hands on his neck for support. Candice starts working on his shirt, pulling it over his head. Both shirts are already on the floor across the room. Grant nudges her legs to his waist and he carries her to the bedroom setting her on the bed. 

Grant gets in a better position and kisses Candice's neck. She groans her head falling back. This gives Grant an advantage and he slips her pants off. His hand reaches down emitting another groan from his partner. 

Grant's head comes back to her face and Candice almost immediately kisses him. She sucks on his lip and her hands reach down to his pants to take them off. Candice stops, "Do it."

Grant raises his eyebrows. "We don't have protection."  
"I'll get pills, don't worry."  
"Ok."

He leaves his dick at her entrance teasing her. Candice grunts trying to suppress her wetness. "Just do it," Candice says her hands in fists.

He enters her and thrusts slowly at first. Candice yells his name and that just encourages him to continue so he does. Candice moans when he stops. "Why'd you stop."

He's panting, "Tired."

Candice rolls over and sighs. Grant rolls onto his back and closes his eyes. Candice puts his head on his chest and closes her eyes as well.

"That was.."  
"Something," Candice finishes.  
"I need a power nap."  
"Me too," "will there be a round two?"  
Grant grins, "Maybe tonight."  
"Deal."  
"Deal," Grant says before kissing her on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a like and a comment and as always I'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> (Also first smut so..no hate? Very awkward writing this. Lmao. See y'all later.)


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Grant and Candice to head home, Candice doesn't want to but home is home.

Candice wakes up with sore body. She moans and twists on to her back reaching for her phone. She brings it to her face and checks the time. 7:48. She moans again and stands up a little too fast. Her legs give out. 

Grant is in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he hears the thud coming from the bathroom. He spits out the mixture of saliva and toothpaste and walks over to the bedroom. His wife is sprawled on the floor in the utmost uncomfortable position known to man. 

"What is up with you?" Grant asks putting his arm forward so Candice can steady herself.

"Everything..hurts," Candice sighs.

"Can't blame you, you slept in the weirdest postion," Grant says grinning.

Candice stands up with the help of her husband and leans ln his shoulder for coverage. She steadies herself. "I got it," Candice says walking to the bathroom. 

After finishing their morning routines, they head out to get some ice cream. Candice order mint chocolate chip while Grant orders cookies and cream. 

"You have something on your lip," Candice says leaning forward to swipe it off. She licks the ice cream off her finger. "This is good." 

"You don't like yours?" Grant asks.

"It's good, you want some?" Candice asks spoonful already in hand. "Sure," Grant says opening his mouth.

Candice smirks and lands the spoon on his cheek. Grant makes a oh-you're-so-dead face. Grant takes a spoonful of his icecream and smears it on Candice's face. People start staring. "People are staring.." Candice whispers.

"Let them stare, let them see how much I love you," Grant says smiling.

"Okay, well in that case.." Candice leans in and kisses her husband. "Let's go, we're about to get kicked out," she says taking Grant's hand pulling him towards the exit.

"Okay, Mrs. Gustin, where to next?" Grant says looking down at her wife.

Candice gets a wave of tingles rushing down her spine. "Say it again," Candice says.

"Mrs. Gustin," Grant says grinning.

"In my ear."

He leans in and whispers, "Mrs. Gustin."

"That's better," Candice says smiling to herself. 

"Where do you want to go?"

"What about the aquarium? I heard they got a new shipment of fishies!" Candice says beaming.

"Are you going to talk to them again?" Grant asks raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm..maybe, I never did get to tell you what Carl said."

"Okay, Mrs. Fish-whisperer, what did this Carl say?"

"He said that I was a very pretty lady and I reminded him of mermaids." 

Grant can't keep it in any longer, he laughs but then Candice slaps him on the shoulder again."

"Ouch!"

"Not funny, G. I'm telling the truth," Candice says looking up at him.

"Okay, okay," Grant says raising his arms.

After five minutes they make their way to the aquarium. Candice leads them to the sharks first. Then the manatees and seals. One of the baby seals comes up to the glass where Candice is standing. Luckily, Grant has his camera. Candice puts her hands to the glass and the baby seal rubs its head against the glass. Grant snaps the picture. Saved. 

They make their way over to the fishes. The area is a walkway, the glass is arched so that the fishes can swim without no troubles. This also is an advantage to the humans who can see every angle of the fish.

"G! There's a school of fish coming, snap a pic!"

He pulls his camera up and snaps a picture. Candice is recording a video for her Instagram story. 

They exit the aquarium and it is Grant's turn to choose where they go next. "This is our last trip somewhere so it better be good," Candice says teasing him.

"Trust me, it will," he says taking her hand.

He takes them to one of the most well-known rivers in Hawaii. "What's this?"

"A boat ride down the river, it's like a nature walk, but on water."

"Cool. Let's get on."

On most boat rides, there's a driver, but on this one you have to do it by yourself, which makes it more fun. Grant gets the boat and plops it on the water. Candice grabs the oars and hops in, Grant steps in after her. Candice looks genuinely confused.

"Don't tell me you've never gone boating before," Grant says.

"My mother told me the lake was too dangerous."

"So, basically you weren't allowed to go to the nearest lake but you were able to go to the beach."

Candice nods her head.

"Guess I gotta show you how to use these," Grant raises the oars for good measure.

"Okay, so first you gotta put them through these hole thingies. Then you paddle the left oar then right oar. Left, right. Pretty simple. Got it?" 

Candice was too busy staring at a parrot flawing it's colorful body to be listening on how to maneuver a boat.

"Huh? Yes. Right, left."

"You mean left, right."

"How bout you do the paddling and I'll do the sightseeing," Candice suggests.

"Or..we could leave the oars behind and let the river take us." 

"Sure." 

Grant grabs the oars and tosses them onto land. A current comes in and pushes the boat forward. Candice comes around and sits on Grant's laps. She looks around hoping to find more animals. 

Grant points out the mongoose on the tree watching them go by. Candice snaps a picture. 

A rock hits the boat, and the boat jerks. Candice jumps on her seat which is Grant and he laughs. "I almost fell."

"But when you fall I'm always there to pick you up right?"

Candice nods and relaxes. Grant tightens the grip on her waist just a bit.

Candice can see something moving in the shrubs that are on the bank of the river. She squints in hopes of spotting this creature. "Grant. There's a chameleon in the bushes."

"Where?"

"Right there, it's blending in."

"I see it." 

Candice grabs her phone and snaps a picture. 

They've almost reached the end of their journey when Candice breaks the silence. "I really enjoyed it here, thanks for taking me."

"Of course, it's our honeymoon isn't it?"

"Yeah, but thanks for choosing me of all people to be your wife. I can be a mess sometimes."

"I love you."

"Love you too, G."

"Candi. Remember that name."

"Please don't bring that back."

"Candi Gustin, has a nice ring to it."

"Thomas. What if I used that?" Candice asks teasingly.

"Nobody uses that name."

"Maybe if we had a baby boy we would?"

"That'd me too many Toms," Grant says laughing.

"What name do you have in mind?"

"Candice, you're not even pregnant..wait. Are you?!"

"No, no. I'm not, I promise. I just wanted to know."

"Oh, in that case, probably Barry."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah.."

Candice cracks up and Grant joins in. 

"But if we were pregnant with a boy, I'd go for David."

"David sounds nice. David Gustin."

"Mhm."

They finally reach the end of the boat ride. Grant helping Candice out before he gets out. They stretch. 

"Let's head back for the house?" Grant suggests.

"Lets."

When they reach the house they plop down in bed. "I need a nap," Grant says. 

"Me too," Candice says sighing.

"Doesn't our flight leave in like 2 hours?" Grant asks.

"Just 20 minutes, we'll be fine," Candice says putting her head on her partner's chest. Grant puts an arm around her and they drift of into deep sleep.

Grant wakes up 5 minutes late. Candice is already packing up their things. "I hate to leave this place," Candice says.

"Why's that?" 

"Because..it's so peaceful here."

"We'd have to go back one day, right?"

"Right."

Grant gathers his clothes and folds them into his suitcase. He puts his other things in as well. He tries shutting the suitcase but it won't close. Candice hears her struggling and closes the suitcase with a pull.

"How?!"

Candice shrugs and goes back to her things. Just as Candice finishes a taxi honks outside. "That's ours," Grant says. 

"Coming!" Candice yells from the bathroom. Grant takes both the suitcases to the car and gets in waiting for Candice.

Inside, Candice is taking a pregnancy test. While Grant was sleeping she went to the local store and bought one. It turned out negative. She sighed at this and threw it away heading for the car. She closes the door behind taking on last look at the house. 

It takes 30 minutes to get to the airport leaving Grant and Candice with 25 minutes to get through security and board the plane. They make it just in time. 

"That was close," Candice says.

Grant nods his head. They have a long journey ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed this episode of 'The Journey'! I don't have much to say so..I'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Might upload some Staying Strong so stay tuned for that.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

I have decided I might not continue this series, as a writer sometimes you can lose interest in things and this happened to me. I feel as if my thoughts and inspiration have just vanished as well as my confidence in my story. Sorry #grandice shippers. If you want to see more comment down below. I'll see what I can do.

I've decided to be come a one-shotter author as well. Although I will have some exceptions. The West-Allen Household will be continued and a new one shot is coming out soon so stay tuned for that! See y'all later!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was short. I'm on my phone. And as always..I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
